


Only this time

by Shon95



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shon95/pseuds/Shon95
Summary: Dante is dragging Vergil at the love planet for an affair, Vergil get drunk and a sensual woman help him unleash the "demon"
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Only this time

**Author's Note:**

> I started it so many months ago, I'm actually not satisfied with how it came out... But it took so much that I wanted to finish it once and for all xD

Vergil hated these places. Then why was he there? Simple. Dante had to encounter a friend for work, Enzo. He got a gig for him. And Dante wanted to drag his brother with him, just to show off that now there are two people in need of work. 

The place reeked of alcohol, his nose was already nauseated by it, though Dante was so used to this place that they already gave him his drink and took him to Enzo. He was in a private room with a dancer, enjoying the view of her backside, Vergil was repulsed by the view, why those women lower themselves for fools like him?  
Dante slapped Enzo back to reality, "Hey Enzo, long time no see!"  
Enzo turned and at the sight of Vergil, he was scared. His face, even if drunk, was the face of a man who has seen death once and got blessed by it. "W-what is he doing here? Is he gonna kill me?" he was shaking like a leaf, the glass filled with whisky losing it's liquid by how he shook it.  
"No, Enzo… He's just back and it's looking for a job like me!" how come Dante is so casual about it? "I am sorry, but I don't want to see him for now. Take him out of this room, Dante, please!"  
They both got out of the room, a heavy sign from Dante. "Sorry bro, seems like he's still afraid of you…" "I can see that… I'll wait for you outside of this… Place"  
As Vergil was making his way out, looking for where he came from, he started to look around until he found an open door, the room was empty and clean. He rushed in there and closed the door behind him.  
A woman came out from the curtains, he didn't saw her initially, but when she got out, he saw that she dressed like a greek goddess. He chuckled, “Who are you supposed to be?”.  
She looked offended, “Who? I am Aphrodite! And you should be grateful to even see me!” she then took her hair, while pretending to be offended, and started to braid them, occasionally putting some flowers in it.  
She was getting ready, Vergil knew that, but still he had to ask a question to her….  
"Why are you doing this?" she raised her head  
"You mean this job? Easy. Guys have money. And I need them."  
"Don't you think it's humiliating?"  
"Not at all… None of us is forced to get naked to get money and… Some of the girls actually enjoy letting men eye their body…" she turned her face away, revolted "they look like predators…"  
Vergil somehow felt like she had some pride within her, she knew what she wanted and she knew how to get it… This world is just too harsh on her, simply that.  
She got up from where she was seated, "Do you mind if I dance? I need to warm myself up before my actual show."  
Vergil got up, making his way outside. She grabbed his wrist, "Please don't leave! You can help me there...if you want"  
Without even talking, Vergil came back into the room, sitting in the couch and… Really nothing more.  
She reached for the pole, made some yoga exercise and turned on the music. She approached the pole with her hands elegantly, started to spin slowly, just to get her body a more movimented feeling.  
Vergil was still there, arms crossed and a disgusted face on, but he had to watch, she needed his help for unknown reasons.  
Once she got used to the pole, she started to move more freely and fast, getting her legs and feet on the pole just to sustain her balance, reaching the top she opened her legs and started to spin her body around the pole, winking at Vergil, that had an impressed smirk. She started to move her legs on a more ritmic way, moving like a mermaid. She tried to reach the very top of it, why not trying and see if he actually pay attention?  
Once reached, she turned to look at Vergil, who at that moment turned his gaze away to drink something, 'Vodka? He sure know what he wants!'. Once he finished his glass he turned to watch what she was doing, to find her hugging the pole like a frightened cat.  
As she left the pole, he rushed to catch her, not realising his lighted head.  
"Oh! You got me!" her impressed voice echoed in the room, "you know that this was part of the dance, right?"  
Vergil was confused, both because the alcohol finally hit him and because of what she said. He seated himself back in the couch, hand on his right temple. "This is stupid…"  
She left the pole and reached out to him, "You actually surprised me, no one reach out like when I do this trick!" Vergil put a hand to his mouth, "wait… are you throwing up?"  
As she reached for him, lowering her body, getting closer to him, he got up and, with incredible speed, laid her on the stage floor, she was the surprised one now.  
He undid the zipper of his pants, feeling the cold air hitting is privates through his boxers, he hissed in pleasure. She gasped at the sight, knowing full well what she had to do, she blowed some air on it, just to see him twitch. He did. She smirked.  
She lowered his boxers with her teeth, freeing him of his own restriction, his member slapping her face, surprising her again.  
'He's big! Way too big!' was all she could think of.  
She was salivating, the anticipation of what was about to happen exiting her.  
Vergil took his dick with one hand, moved his hips back a little and placed it at her lips, she couldn't do much but open her mouth a little. He placed only the tip inside her mouth, letting her have a taste of him. She started to move her tongue in circle around his head, getting more moans from him.  
Vergil couldn't hold his balance, via the alcohol and the fact he was getting blowed, and decided to grip the pole, without noticing that he filled the dancer mouth.  
She was almost choking on his length 'too big!'. She gave him a slap on the thigh to sign him, he couldn't understand at that moment, the alcohol made him fuzzy, making him think that she wanted him to start moving. So he did. Vergil started moving with a slow pace, in and out of her mouth, she felt somehow at ease, at least she wasn't choking anymore.  
Her hand wandered around her body, caressing her own tight, reaching for her pussy. Vergil stopped her hand, taking her place and caressing her tight, next to her entrance. He let his fingers touch her clit lightly, making her moan, if she was about to give pleasure to him, might as well return the favour, right?  
He was about to lower himself so that he could taste her but she stopped him with her hands. She took his dick out of her mouth "This is a special service, no need to make me feel good. I can do this myself later" she winked at him, her lipstick smeared all over her mouth and his dick.  
Vergil decided to sit, he was about to collapse. She got up, approached him carefully and sat in front of his open legs "Just sit this one out…my special guest" she opened her mouth again, he took her head and filled her mouth again, letting her rest over there for a few seconds. When he let go of her head she got it out and gasped, Vergil chuckled "Aren't you afraid of me? I'm not… Like you…" he didn't want to tell her he was a demon, she might have escaped and called security, eich then would cause lots of problems, since Dante was also there.  
"What? I'm not scared of demons, sir. We know who's Dante… And you look a lot like him." she started to stroke him slowly "He talked a lot about his twin brother when he came here to drink… I think he was depressed at some point!" she set up a faster pace. Vergil groaned "So… Not afraid… that I might end up killing you?", she sent hit breath on his shaft, "Not particularly, he's in the very next room, he might come and save me", she giggled, he remained silent, watching her. 

Vergil grew impatient, he took her head and started pounding on her mouth, making her gag on it. He face fucked her roughly, but she didn't cared that much, if she could please someone like him, than maybe she had a chance to please other mens this way too, not needing to fuck them, just please them and get away with it!  
She closed her eyes and started to tighten her mouth, he was close and she knew that, better step up and finish him off quickly. She was about to take his cock out of her mouth, when Vergil decided to cum all over her face. "!!!" her shocked gasp made the bottle fall from the table, making a loud noise and calling Dante, that rushed to the door, "Hey! You OK there? Need some help?"  
She raised her head to look at Vergil, he was sleeping… "How?" she got up, cleaned her face and opened the door.  
"Your brother had a lot of pent up stress to release, you know? Why are you taking him here now? Why not earlier?" he looked at her with a grin "What so funny, uh?" he took a tissue and took a lock of hair and cleaned it "That's what I'm looking at, here…" he took her in front of a mirror of the room, "... Look at yourself here and see what's so funny." her eyes got wider at her reflection "HE CAME OVER MY HAIR!"


End file.
